


Cloak

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel wanders off and finds himself in trouble.





	Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Well of course Daniel wandered off by himself Carter. It just wouldn't be a walk in the park on P3X what-the-fuck without Daniel wandering off by himself now would it?!" Colonel O'Neill was the master of biting sarcasm. "What the hell happened?"

"I was collecting my samples. He was right behind me. I got up and he was gone." Sam was exasperated. She had already scoured the area where she lost him. 

"OK so you were playing with the pretty shiny things while Daniel went to play with his own pretty shiny things. Got it!" Sam winced as her CO continued. 

"Teal'c, you circle around. He's only been gone..." he winced looking at his watch noticing it had been over an hour since his errant archeologist had taken his leave. "...about an hour." Lots of things can happen in an hour. If this planet isn't as 'absent of all life' as Carter says it is ... "He won't be running. This place looks like a life-size Monopoly game." He waved his hand expansively across the horizon. The mini-temples surrounded by shrines and interspersed with altars were Daniel Jackson's wet dream. 

"He's bound to be in one of these templey thingies touching somethin'. Carter you're with Teal'c. Move out!" Jack headed off in the opposite direction. He knew Carter would be blaming herself for loosing Daniel but at the moment he didn't feel like reassuring her. His archaeologist was missing and dammit she let that happen! 

He had just gotten him back! After Daniel descended he promised himself he wasn't going to keep going on with his secret. When Daniel's memory returned he invited him over for dinner and a slow buildup of friendship toward, hopefully, lovers. Jack was shocked when Daniel admitted having his own feelings that could be considered out of the realm of CO/friendship territory. But, they were taking it slow. Very slow. Neither had ever been in a gay relationship other than a few groping sessions in college and neither considered themselves gay. Jack clamored on searching as he listened to the conversation from his office this morning replay in his head.

* * *

"Jack, I'm not gay." 

"O-Kay?" Jack looked up from his never-ending stack of papers laying in his in-box.

Daniel closed the door and prattled on. "I'm not gay and I'm not going to just lay there and let you do me..."

"Do you? Daniel, I...."

"Hear me out Jack." Jack snapped his jaw shut and leaned back. This was going to be a good show. Wishing he had popcorn he settled back into his chair with a nod toward Daniel to continue. Please. "I've just been mulling this..." He waved his hands absently in the air. "between us....this over and I was thinking that I just don't think that I'm gay. I've done some research..." 

"Research?" Jack couldn't stop his eyebrow from rising up a smidge.

"Yeah, Jack. Research. From what I understand, from the talk around the base, Captain Radivan from SG-9 is pretty hot. He's the hottest topic of conversation amongst the nurses anyway and I can see certain...aesthetic qualities that I think would be appealing on a man..."

'He's been checking out Radivan? Okay, this is a twist!' Thinking of new and exciting ways to kill a man with his bare hands, Jack continued to listen.

"...so I went into SG-9's locker room after ....well anyway...I saw him...without clothes on." Daniel stopped long enough to search Jack's face for a reaction but Jack had already decided that there was a point coming to within reaching distance so he remained silent intent on hearing what Daniel had to say. "I was only there briefly under the guise of being culturally interested in what they had found on P2Y-787 of course. Mark had no clue why I was really there."

"Which was to...?"

"To check him out of course."

"Ah! Of course. Because...?"

"To prove that I'm not gay Jack!"

"Ah!" 

"Jack don't you get it. I went there to get ... inspiration for certain privacy related..."

"Oh! Jerk-off fodder, yeah"

Daniel winced. "Yeah, and it didn't work." 

He looked exasperated that Jack didn't appear to have a clue what the hell he was talking about. "I couldn't...complete the task with Mark's image in my head. He kept turning into you....in my head. So what I'm saying is that I'm definitely not gay. I'm not homosexual. I think if we absolutely had to put a label on this relationship..." He frantically waved his hand between him and Jack. "...I'd have to say that I'm just jacksexual."

"Jacksexual?"

"Yes jacksexual."

"Which means that I'm...?"

"Danielsexual."

"Danielsexual. Right." 'How sweet. He did his own research for me.'

"Daniel how do you get your mind wrapped around...." Jack huffed and decided that Daniel was just being Daniel. Naturally he needed to prove his theory. Jack decided it didn't matter if he was gay or bisexual or danielsexual because all he wanted was Daniel anyway and if this was how Daniel wrapped his mind around their situation than who cares. The same conclusion was reached. Daniel only wanted Jack and Jack only wanted Daniel. Letting the procedure Daniel followed fall out of his brain for the moment, he decided to just be grateful that Daniel had chosen him. "So, because you are not attracted to any other man besides me you are, in fact, NOT gay?"

"Yes."

"Even though I am a man."

"Yes." 

"And you are a man."

"Yes."

"Works for me Danny. So does this mean you're gonna let me 'do ya' then?" 

Daniel snickered. "Well, I'm sayin' I'm ready now."

A smile glinted across Jack's face. He didn't want to seem like he was too excited. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We don't ever have to do that. I want you to be sure." 

"I'm sure. Very sure." 

"So you ARE gonna let me do ya. Sweet."

"Jack!"

"Alright, you do me? C'mon Jackson, just a quickie right here." Flipping the switch under his desk, Jack circled around for a handful of Daniel's ass knowing he'd be safe from prying cameras. He silently patted himself on the back for setting the camera to record a continuous loop of him working steadily years ago. Originally it was created so he could nap in his office or play hooky, but he was finding new and creative uses for the little switch now. 

They'd spent the last three months groping with lots of heavy, sweaty, naked petting but hadn't completed "it" yet. They had discussed full penetration but had decided they would wait until Daniel was more comfortable with the idea. 

Which he just announced he was!! Jack had been very patient. He'd already threat assessed every nook and cranny of this situation and had decided before he even told the man that he'd been in love with him that he definitely wanted to take every single step without question--without pause. He was ready. He attributed his readiness to the fact that he'd been thinking about it for a year longer than Daniel had. Daniel had been too busy floating and glowing and thinking about all that meaning-of-life stuff to worry about this. 

"You're such an ass Jack." Daniel pulled his colonel in closer and leaned into the embrace. 

"Mmm. That's Jack-ass." Jack went in for the kiss. Long, slow, savoring kiss. While he devoured the younger man's mouth he explored Daniel's backside with intent focus. He pulled him closer finding that he just couldn't get close enough. He wanted to be inside his skin. Daniel's exploration through his hair was pressing his head forward into Daniel's mouth. "Oh God Daniel...we can't do this."

"Want to."

"Ohdeargodalmighty Daniel...gotta stop now." His hands never left the target.

"Jeezusfuck....no quickie?"

Gaining some sense of brain activity Jack pulled away slightly. "You don't really want that now do you?"

"Try me!" Daniel grabbed the older man and pulled him into his chest and making small bites on Jack's neck and jaw while groping his ass.

"Daniel, please stop." Jack took Daniel's face in his hands. "I'm hard as nails right now so trust me when I say I want to just as bad as you do. But the first time we make love, it's gonna be in private, at home, completely horizontal and completely naked."

Daniel groaned. "God Jack...been waiting so long already." Daniel went from horny lover to practical archaeologist like he was flipping a switch. 

"If we don't do it now, we have to wait 'till we get back from P3X-926. Which yes, it is only a day trip but honestly how many times have we said that only to come back three days later beaten, battered and bloody and having barely escaped with our lives. Not to mention the post-mission extensive physicals Janet loves to torture us with when we've been compromised, which by the way, what the hell does my prostate have to do with my being captured?" Daniel didn't stop for an answer to his question. "Plus the reports are so much longer and we spend another three days in quarantine. Now, that said, wouldn't you rather...not wait."

"If we do it my way our first time will be unbridled passion in the privacy of our own bedroom...or kitchen...possibly foyer. Most likely the foyer."

"Yes, but if we do it my way, we can have sex now." 

"If we wait we can do it without risking being walked in on. I don't like prison that much Daniel."

"Did I mention the sex right now part?" 'Can we focus here?'

"If we do it my way we can moan." Jack followed his words with kisses to Daniels face. He grinned at the sound of Daniel's moan. "We can rip clothes off." Another moan. "We can scream each others name as we come."

"Jeezus Jack." And Jack mustered all his strength and pulled himself away. Having mercy on Daniel's poor abused balls, Jack quickly dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Daniel's BDUs. Daniel hissed as his straining cock was set free. 

Daniel had a beautiful cock. Jack loved the feel of it in his hands. So thick and heavy. Daniel was ready to explode. He didn't take the time to worship the shaft in his hands. He couldn't take the time unfortunately. They were due for a mission briefing shortly. Getting the job done expeditiously was, sadly, the goal. 

His cock was so hot in his mouth. Skin taut. Balls tight. One probing finger stroked between his ass cheeks as Jack created a vacuum with his mouth and continued stroking. Daniel's hands weaved through his hair. Jack's tongue flicked at the head of Daniel's cock stroking the sensitive spot then sinking lower and tilting his head back, he took the entire length into his mouth once more. Daniel fucked his mouth steadily. Suddenly he stiffened, threw his head back and released his fluid straight down Jack's throat. 

"God Jack!" Daniel pulled out of Jack's mouth tucking himself away. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to push you..."

Jack rose to his feet. Thankfully the knees didn't pop. "Hey, love means never having to say you're sorry." A huge shit-eating grin spread across his face as he wiped the corner of his mouth. Daniel did a double take, and chuckled.

"Oh - that's what love means! No sorrys!" Daniel couldn't stop laughing.

"Yup, and mind-blowing oral sex!" Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and joined in the laughter. We gotta get to the briefing room Danny."

"You're right Jack." Daniel took a breath and went dead pan serious. He hooked a leg around Jack's thigh and tossed an arm around his lover's shoulder. "Before we go I just want you to kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time!" 

Jack chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Daniel's forehead. "Casablanca. That's easy."

Daniel captured Jack's gaze with moon-eyed seriousness. "Jack, you complete me." He couldn't pull off the line before losing himself to laughter. 

Jack grinned then put on a front of solemn sweetness stealing one last sappy moment before entering public domain. "Daniel, you had me at hello." Jack knew his Tom Cruise pictures. Daniel rolled his eyes and sneaked in a squeeze to Jack's shoulder under the cover of two friends joking through the corridor. 

The team members waiting in the briefing room gave a nod but otherwise said nothing as they entered and Major Carter started her spiel.

* * *

And now he was walking around on this dead planet full of sand and temples. There wasn't even anything interesting to look at here. Daniel would probably disagree but all Jack saw was a whole lot of nothing. Everything was brown. Sandy, mousy brown. Not one blade of grass, not one flower. Just brown. There weren't even clouds in the sky to look at for cryin' out loud. 

Jack knew he wasn't being fair. He was taking it out on Carter simply because she was there. Daniel knew protocol and safety and he damn well should know better than to get himself separated from the group. Especially not on the 'dead' planets. It was cliché but that's where they usually found the trouble. 

What worried him was the fact that he wasn't answering his radio. Whatever was keeping Daniel from doing that made the hair on his neck stand on end. 

Jack's radio came to life. "Hello. Jack, you there." 

'Holy sudden appearances Batman!' "Daniel! Where are you?!" 

He couldn't help but let out a sigh. He wouldn't have to get Hammond to approve of assigning Carter to scrubbing toilets on base with a toothbrush after all. That might have been a difficult justification of manpower.

"Jack, could you come over here...there's...uh...." The radio went silent.

"Daniel, where are you?"

"Sir, we have him on RDF signal now. We're on our way."

"Copy that. Daniel stay put. We're comin' at ya."

"Okay."

"Daniel, what are we comin' to see over there?"

"Oh a couple 'a dead Jaffa." 

'You have got to be shitting me! O'Neill broke out into a dead run, weapon ready. "Dead Jaffa as in...?"

"As in they weren't dead, but now they are. As in I killed them!" 

'Oh guess who just found a new sparring partner. What d'ya mean we don't use cattle prods in boxing Carter? Who knew?' "Daniel do you see any more of them?" 

"No and I don't think we will either."

"Hang tight Daniel."

Daniel was thankfully in an upright position when his three team members joined him. Jack couldn't help but notice a large bruised area to the side of his head with a ghastly slice down the center of it. Jack had Daniel's chin in his hand turning his head to one side for closer inspection. Daniel raised a hand to his wound and seemed shocked that his hand now had blood on it. Teal'c was still circling their perimeter making sure the two Jaffa didn't have any other buddies in the area. Jack joined Teal'c as Carter moved in to care for Daniel's injuries. He knew as the team's medic her place was at Daniel's side right now. Knowing that did not make it easier to walk away. 

"Daniel. What happened?" Carter busted out the first-aid kit and began cleaning the wound. She guided him to sit on one of the platforms nearby. His T-shirt was torn exposing a large expanse of his chest. There were other nicks and bruises and lots of dirt. 

"I walked away from you when I saw a familiar text inscribed on one of the stones near a temple over there." He pointed to an area in the distance to his right. "You were several feet away when Larry and Moe here came up behind me. I didn't want them getting the jump on you. I was glad you went in the opposite direction." Carter gave a wistful smile and continued her ministrations. "Anyway, I waited for the right opportunity and kicked their asses." Daniel finished his announcement with a hand gesture toward his victims. 

"Daniel, did you lose consciousness at any time?" 

"Nope." 'Take a deep breath'. "No, I didn't. Just the usual Jaffa bully-on-the-playground routine. No big deal. I'm fine."

Jack and Teal'c had finished the threat assessment of the area and their inspection of the two dead Jaffa. They had been taken with brutal force. Both had sustained stab wounds to the chest. One had an obviously broken neck. . What put Jack on alert was not the fact that they had been killed in such a coldly efficient manner, but the fact that the uniforms lay on the bodies in such disarray. 

"He mighta gone a little apeshit on their asses huh?"

"Indeed."

"Why are a Horus guard and a Serpent guard hanging around together?" Jack inquired toward Teal'c. 

"I believe these are from Hathor's army. It would explain why they are together and why they are here without further backup." 

"Didn't we already kill those guys?"

"Apparently not." 

Carter finished administering first-aid and placed the stark white bandage against Daniel's head. The bandage against Daniel's complexion was scarily not as big of a contrast as it should have been. Jack continued to observe Daniel. He was pasty, nervous and fidgety. 

"Daniel, how did you get them distracted long enough to get the jump on both at the same time?"

"I told them their shoe laces were untied."

Jack chuckled but continued with the questioning. "What about ...."

"Jack! Did I do something wrong? Do you wanna launch a full investigation into my actions here? I came, I saw, I kicked some ass. End of story. Can we go home now?" 

"Yea sure Daniel. We can go home. I'm just tryin' to make sure you're okay." Jack's eyebrows drew together, a deep groove appearing between them. He studied Daniel for a long moment, his eyes narrowing when he saw the way he perched on the ground, all his weight settled awkwardly on one hip, as if he couldn't sit properly. 

"I'm fine Jack. Let's just go please."

'O-Kay, so not fine then!' Jack may not have as high an IQ as Daniel or Carter but if there was one thing Jack definitely knew in this universe it was that Daniel was lying.

* * *

Dr. Frasier worked quickly to get everyone through the required tests after each mission. MRIs and blood work-ups were standard with every post-mission. Overnight trips, being captured for any duration, or reports of alien sexual or technological contact would require a full physical work-up. Day trips offworld didn't usually warrant a full physical inspection of each patient but if they had spent any time unconscious or otherwise unable to account for loss of time, the more in-depth physical would be necessary. 

SG-1 knew the routine. They knew when they could wait for her behind their respective curtains in their uniforms or stripped down in a white hospital gown. She had already examined Sam and Teal'c who had both given her a cursory report which was why she was surprised when Daniel was waiting for her still in his disheveled uniform. 

"Hello Daniel." She moved toward the man reaching for the bandage with gloved hands.

"Hey Janet." Daniel gave his most charming smile.

"I hear you've had quite a day." She kept her tone calm and light.

"No big deal. I'm fine." 

"Well this is a pretty nasty head wound and I don't care for the amount of time you were away from the group. Why don't I step out so you can get undressed."

Daniel let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on Jan. It was just a little scuffle. Nothing new. I wasn't unconscious. I just bumped my head. No big deal."

"Daniel, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to sidestep protocol." She smiled then shined the bright pen light into his eyes noting that his pupil response was normal. 

Daniel feigned innocence and proceeded with his tactic. She might be a Napoleon to most of her patients but Daniel knew he held a soft spot in Janet's heart. He had that effect with most people. Everyone wanted to take care of him. 

"Janet..." Daniel sing-songed. "...this is not protocol. I swear. It was a tiny little smidge of a scuffle. A mini-scuffle." He sighed when she looked skeptical. "Janet, it's nothing serious, but I am tired and I'd just really like a hot shower and to go home. Can we skip the full physical, just this once?" He batted his eyelashes. That always made her melt.

"That's not a mini-bruise on your head." Janet reached for the tray that had been set up for her and began cleaning the wound more thoroughly. 

"So they got in one good shot. I'm fine Janet. Cross my heart." Daniel drew two lines across his chest for emphasis. 

Janet knew her physical exams weren't popular among the SG teams. She knew they were probably very embarrassing. Daniel most of all believed they were torture since he wasn't military and wasn't used to being herded around in lines for physicals. 

"Alright Daniel. You were never at any time unconscious?"

"No. Not ever. I remember everything." Daniel felt his eye twitch slightly but remained calm, cool and collected.

"And you're not feeling and dizziness or nausea?" 

"Not at all." Daniel winced as Janet pressed the antiseptic wipe against his forehead. 

"Sorry. You've got a bit of dirt in this wound and I want to make sure I get it all."

"That's ok." 

She approximated the skin on both sides of the wound more closely then began putting the steri-strips in place. "Well your MRI is fine." 

"See then. You can put your mind at ease knowing without a doubt that I'm not slowly bleeding into my brain and that you haven't overlooked something dreadful."

She noticed the scrapes and bumps where his shirt had been torn and moved to get a closer look.

"Those are just superficial scratches and some dirt. Nothing that a good ol' shower wouldn't take care of." He looked at her hopefully.

"Ok. Go, take your shower." He jumped off the table. "Daniel." He turned around. She threw him a couple packets of antibiotic ointment. "Put that on those scrapes after you get cleaned up. And if you see any scratches bigger than that one..." She pointed to the harsh line just under his clavicle. "...you come back here and let me look at it. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Daniel bolted while he could.

* * *

Jack sat in his curtained area next to Daniel's listening to him worm his way out of the physical assessment protocol. Daniel was lying. He wouldn't have bothered to throw out all the stops and hike up the charm if he wasn't lying. Janet's complete physicals were ... thorough to say the least but not worthy of deceit. He'd been doing this for years now and he knew the drill. What was the big deal? No, Daniel was hiding something and if it had to do with something physical ...he could only reach one conclusion when he combined that knowledge with the state the Jaffa were in when they'd found them. 

Jack smiled when Janet entered his curtained area. Decision made. Daniel was going to be pissed but he wasn't going to let him hide this. It was too big.

* * *

Daniel showered quickly while Jack was still with Janet. He was grateful that Sam and Teal'c hadn't required a shower after the mission. He was just finishing getting dressed when Jack walked into the SG-1 locker room. 

"Hey Danny. How's it going?" 

"Oh hey. Goin' good. I'm finished in here." Daniel grabbed his clean jacket and went to move past Jack out the door. 

"Whoa there Dr. Jackson." Jack held his arm out to the side taking hold of his lover and pulling him in. "You in a hurry?"

Daniel bit his lip instead of wincing in pain. He tried to hold his breath and turned into the man's arms easily with a painted smile on his face. Daniel stiffened in his arms as they pressed against the bruises he hadn't told Janet about. 

"Jack, you said we shouldn't be doing this on base." He attempted to pull away but Jack had a solid hold. He hadn't noticed that his breathing was becoming rapid and shallow. 

Jack loosened his grip and sank into a soft hug moving his face toward Daniel's neck.

"Daniel? Just exactly how much pain are you in right now?"

Daniel stopped breathing altogether.

"Go back to the infirmary right now. Janet is waiting for you." 

'Shitfuckshit!' "Jack?" He pulled back to look the older man in the eye.

"C'mon. I'll walk with you." Jack held onto Daniel's arm and headed toward the door.

"No! Jack this is ...what are you doing?" He spun out of Jack's reach. 

Jack put up his hands in surrender. "I'm looking out for my team."

"What do you mean she's waiting for me? You told her to do this? You sat there and you listened to us talking and then you told her she should do this?"

"No. I ordered her to do this." 

Daniel was pacing like a trapped animal. His hand absently went to the side of his head to drag through his hair. 

"What happened on the planet Daniel?"

"Nothing! Jack, nothing happened!" 

"Daniel! What happened on the planet?"

"NOTHING! What aren't you understanding here Jack! Nothing happened!" Daniel had taken a predatory stance directly in front of the Colonel. 

"Okay. So, do the physical and let's get on with our lives."

"I'm not going to do it Jack and you can't make me. I'm not military. You can't force me to do it." Daniel was still two inches from Jack's face.

"What happened on the planet?" Jack was getting pissed. Denial was one thing but Daniel was flat out lying to him.

"Jeezusfucking Christ Jack!" Jack had Daniel pinned to the nearest wall so fast his head spun. He couldn't let Daniel do this to himself. 

"How does this feel on those ribs there Danny?" He stroked his arms roughly down Daniel's sides and abdomen. Daniel winced in pain. "How about this Danny?" Jack brought his arms around Daniel's body to slide over his covered buttocks. 

Panic seized the younger man as he began pushing Jack away. "Stop it Jack! Get OFF!" Jack released him quickly. 

"Daniel, babe, I'm sorry, but this is definitely NOT nothing!" He moved in closer as Daniel slid to the floor. Jack sat on the floor in front of him. 

"Daniel just listen to me ok." Daniel buried his face into his knees. "I love you. No matter what happened on that planet. I love you and I always will. You don't have to tell me what happened. I already know. We will get through this together but you are going to have to take a leap here. Trust me. This is not something that is better off buried."

"I trust you." His face was still buried in his knees.

"What?"

Daniel tilted his head back against the wall and dropped his legs forward. "I said I trust you Jack." He sighed heavily and banged his head lightly against the wall. He couldn't look Jack in the eye. His gaze was fixed at a spot in the ceiling. 

"I just wanted all this to go away." He rolled his eyes hearing his own immature response as if he could just ignore it and the situation would reverse itself. "I didn't want to go through extensive physical exams, collecting of specimens, psychiatric evaluations and fucking group therapy. I can handle this Jack."

"I have no doubt that you can Danny."

"I don't want people to know what happened to me there. People will look at me and not see me-they'll see it. I don't want to look at people and see nothing but pity...and weakness."

"We will keep this as confidential as we can. Only a few people will know. I promise."

"They didn't fuck me Jack."

"What? Daniel..."

"I mean they used their fingers and they were definitely going to fuck me...but they hadn't... done..."

"Ok Danny. It's ok." 

"I don't want to do this, Jack. I really don't."

"I know Daniel."

"Please? Tell Janet that it was all just a misunderstanding. That I'm fine. Please?" 

"I can't do that and you know it." As much as he'd rather have Daniel in a cocoon and keep him safe from the world, there were just some things he couldn't stop.

"I'm just sayin' Jack that I'm not going to have any Jaffa STDs. There wasn't actual sex or exchange of bodily fluids. These bruises will go away. There's nothing Janet can do for these minor little scraps and bruises. Why go through the hassle. They're dead. Can't get any more justice than that. Don't need any evidence for trials."

"I'll go with you?"

Daniel glared at Jack releasing an exasperated sigh. "Nevermind." Daniel snapped to his feet and headed for the door. "I don't need you to hold my hand." Daniel was out of the room before Jack had a chance to object.

'Dammit.' Jack cursed to himself as every corridor they entered was full of people. "Daniel?" Jack attempted a calm approach not wanting to sound harried in the busy halls. When Daniel continued without acknowledging his presence, he stuck to Daniel like glue until he had reached his destination. He knew he would have his say when they reached the infirmary.

Janet was just coming out of her office as Daniel strode into the infirmary with Jack hot on his heels. 

"Where do you want me Janet?" His tone was curt. He barely stopped as she nodded toward a private treatment room. If specimens were what she wanted then specimens she would have. 'Knock yourself out.'

"Colonel O'Neill?" Daniel heard Janet stop his stalker in his tracks while he made a hasty retreat to his stark, clinical sanctuary.

Jack didn't knock, walking in only seconds after Daniel. 

"Hey. Hold on a minute. I didn't mean that and you know it." 

Daniel stopped and turned around to face his lover. His lover. All the frustrations of the day finally caught up with him. 

"Yea, I do know." What a long and miserable day. No wonder the most popular wish of all time was for possession of a time machine. He could use one of those. But he didn't have one and Jack was standing in front of him. He was standing there in love with him and wanting desperately to hold him and soak up every single ounce of pain he had. If Jack could do that, Daniel knew that he would. He was just so damn tired of it all and it had only just begun. All Jack wanted to do was be there for him. Why do we always think that holding our own pain from those that love us keeps them from feeling it? Jack was feeling this just as much as he was and Daniel was, in fact, making it worse by holding on to it. He wasn't trying to pity him. He was trying to be there for him.

Daniel smiled and began to replace his own clothing with the hospital gown. "How about this one Jack, 'A dream is a wish your heart makes.'"

Jack paused, and a smile grew on his face. Just like that, Daniel was letting him in, slipping into their game like nothing had happened. "Cinderella?" Jack guessed, playing along. 

"Yep."

"Leave it to you Jackson. Ah-the ever popular, 'Luca Brasi sleeps with the fishes.'"

"Luca who?"

"Luca Brasi. Godfather?"

"Oh, I've never seen The Godfather movies." Donned in the required infirmary garb, Daniel hiked himself onto the exam table. 

"You have never seen the Godfather? Daniel, The Godfather is the I Ching...it is the..."

Daniel waved a finger in Jack's face. "Ah-ha! You have so seen Sleepless in Seattle."

Jack pursed his lips. "Have not."

"Have." 

Daniel chuckled as Janet strolled in. "You'll have to leave Colonel. I need to examine Daniel now."

His face never left Daniel's. "I'm not leaving." Jack leaned against the edge of the table giving Daniel a closer view of his face to focus on. Janet said nothing more as they continued. "I've always depended upon the kindness of strangers."

"Oh so we've gone from Sleepless in Seattle to A Streetcar Named Desire. Not exactly an improvement Jack." Daniel grinned when Jack stuck his tongue out, and then shifted at Janet's prodding, already thinking of another quote.

Janet began her exam. Daniel heard everything she explained to him and tensed his muscles during the most personal aspects but he never verbally responded to her. He chose his coping mechanism and that was Jack's voice. Janet thought nothing of their lazy bantering about sappy movie quotes. It kept him from bolting or digging his way to China through the table for which she was thankful.

* * *

SG-1 was on downtime over the weekend. Daniel wasn't cleared for 'Gate travel yet but had been catching up on the translations that had been consuming his lab. Daniel and Jack decided to spend the weekend at Jack's cabin. 

"Jack, it's been three weeks." Daniel lay in Jack's arms. Unfortunately both were lying wrapped around each other on a great big comfy bed fully clothed-in jammies for Christ sakes! Daniel sighed.

"I don't care if it's been three months Danny. You're not ready yet." Jack insisted. As CO of SG-1 and 2IC of the base, he had access to Daniel's physical and psychological reports. He knew his stubborn lover wasn't too keen on the idea of therapy, but he knew that Daniel had made no progress toward acceptance either. He had enough experience with this particular kind of torture to know that Daniel was holding back. Like it or not, he was not going to create a set back for Daniel. Granted you had to have had some progress at all in order to create a set back-which Daniel had none-but he was still adamant that they wait until Daniel was ready for sexual relations according to the psychiatrist. Dr. Stillson's notes on Daniel's sessions made Daniel sound like an insubordinate, condescending jackass. Jack knew that much wasn't true but he could see Daniel constructing that brick wall. Maybe they needed to find another therapist. 

"Ya know, I really do wish you would stop reading his reports." He looked up into Jack's eyes. Jack hugged the younger man closer and ran a finger along the side of his face.

"I just worry about you."

Daniel had had enough. He untangled his limbs from Jack and launched himself from the bed. "You do know that the road to hell is paved with good intentions Jack."

"Daniel we are all trying to h..."

"HELP me? Is that what you're going to say? God! I am so SICK and tired of hearing that. 'I worry about you Daniel.' 'I just want what's best for you Daniel.' Can't somebody for ONCE ask me what's best for me?"

Daniel was pacing and pulling his fingers through his hair. Jack attempted to calm him down.

"Daniel c'mere. I didn't...."

"DO NOT patronize me Jack. I don't need you to hold me and stroke my hair and tell me everything is going to be just fine!" Daniel took in a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face letting the breath out slowly. "I'm not angry with anyone Jack. I'm not angry at you or Sam or Stillson or even the two fuckers that made me kill them. I just want people to listen to me. I do not have PTSD. I do not need to have a breakthrough in therapy in order to get on with my life."

"Daniel, you haven't been able to talk about it to anyone which means you haven't accepted it and that you're holding back." Jack leaned back against the headboard and scrubbed a hand over his face. He watched Daniel for a long moment, wanting to touch the stiff shoulders, the clenched jaw, but knew his touch wouldn't be welcome. 

"I know I was a victim of a violent crime and I take comfort in the fact that they won't be doing that to anybody anymore." Daniel closed the distance sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If you hold back too long, you're gonna blow at some point. We can't have you doing that while you are off-world. We want to make sure you're okay." 

Daniel gave a sarcastic smirk and closed his eyes a moment. He couldn't stop the finger rising in thought as he continued to process what was being said. "So what you're saying is that being able to voice what happened means being able to accept what happened and the magical door of recovery is just beyond that?"

"Sort of..." Jack nodded his head in a lame effort to agree with Daniel's summation of his point.

"Yea, fine. That's a load of bullshit and you know it but I give. Why does it have to be Stillson I unburden myself to though?"

"It can be whomever you like Daniel. Pick whichever psychiatrist you like. It doesn't matter."

"I pick you." 

Jack blinked staring at Daniel's earnest expression. He'd hoped that Daniel would want to tell him. Hoped Daniel would open up to him that much and with that much trust but when the first week went by and then the second and nothing happened he just thought Daniel didn't see him as his confidant anymore. He became aware that his jaw was hanging open and closed it with a snap. "You pick me?"

"Yes."

"Daniel this isn't just because you want to get laid is it because..."

"You don't want to hear it?"

"No, that's not it. I do want to hear it but I want you to tell me for the right reasons."

"Just shut up Jack." Jack shut up.

* * *

"There are no biological agents in this soil whatsoever. It's like this planet was zapped of all life. Even at a cellular level." Sam prattled on about her findings as she collected samples. Daniel tried to listen as long as he could but he just didn't find all that 'cellular level' stuff interesting. 

He began cataloguing the pictograms and writings he had found on this planet so far in his head. None of the ancient forms of language he had seen here made him excited. Nothing substantial. He caught a glimpse of something different out of the corner of his eye. He had to investigate. 

"Sam I'm just gonna..."

"Wow, I'm not even getting any signs of...."

Several yards away he stepped up to the altar and began reading. He didn't notice he was being watched.

After satisfying himself that he became excited for no reason, he attempted to make his way back toward Sam. He was stopped in his tracks by two Jaffa.

Daniel stood, squinting up at the two warriors, backlit by the blinding sunlight. Maybe they had been separated from the Jaffa resistance movement? 

"On your knees human!" 

Maybe not. Daniel kept his feet in defiance of the orders he'd been given. He didn't want to show them weakness.

"Oh c'mon guys. It's a little old don't ya think. I get pummeled to my knees. You make me pledge my allegiance to your god but you gotta know by now that we don't mean it when you make us say that. So really it's pointless. Empty victory. Why bother."

"Silence!" And in true Jaffa form Daniel was knocked to the side of his head sending him sprawling through the air and landing on his face. 

All he had to do was key his radio a couple times and his team would get his position from the RDF signal and come in with guns blazing. 'At least I'm not on my knees.' Was his last thought before darkness claimed him.

Daniel woke still thinking about keying his radio. He reached for it slowly hoping not to alert his captors that he was conscious. His radio was no longer there. Actually his bandana, jacket, weapon and boots were no longer there either. 

This cannot be good.

"I see you have chosen to join us now."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose trying to make his head think more clearly. He attempted to sit up which brought on a completely new throbbing sensation at the base of his skull. He began to adjust his vision. They weren't in the direct sunlight. 'Ah! Inside one of the larger temples. Great!' 

"On your feet!" 

"What? No knees then huh?"

The Serpent guard smirked. "All in good time Tau'ri. All in good time."

'OKay! Definitely not good!' 

"You have a warriors physique."

"Well, I do work out." 

The walking brick wall from Horus' army was placing himself in an uncomfortable proximity to Daniel's backside. Daniel flinched and tilted his head back when he felt sharp metal run the length of his neck down toward his chest. He attempted to pull himself away from the hold when he felt a stinging pain at his collar. A staff weapon at its ready-to-fire position was thrust into his face.

"We can do this hard," whispered the Horus Guard into Daniel's ear. "Or we can do this easy." He ran his hand across the expanse of Daniel's chest. Grabbing the collar of the shirt where he had sliced it, the Jaffa ripped it open. He then began a new skin-to-skin groping session of Daniel's chest. Daniel visibly shuddered but stopped trying to pull away. 

"Good choice." The Serpent Guard smirked and placed his staff weapon on the floor. Daniel, taking in the scene slowly came to realize that the Serpent Guard had lowered his belt and was working opening his pants. A sharp object made it's way toward the front of Daniel's pants.

'Shit.' "Wait. Don't cut them off." He still had the presence of mind to know that he did not want to return to the embarkation room naked. "I'll do it."

"Quickly then."

Daniel was released and took a step forward to unbutton his fly. He heard the man's belt drop behind him as he shucked his BDUs. They hadn't told him to loose the boxers yet and Daniel wasn't volunteering. Once he peeled the garment off, the Horus guard took his place against his back once again.

'Sonuvabitch! Shitfuckshit!' He felt a large hand reach to grab hold of his balls with a vice-like grip. The scream that left his lips couldn't be stopped. The hand on his balls diverted quickly to cover his mouth. He was then hurled to the floor where he felt a boot swiftly kick him several times into his ribs and back. Soon the brute was on top of him talking into his ear. His breath made Daniel gag.

"If you do not keep yourself silent, Tau'ri, we WILL find your companion and bring her here to watch." Daniel shook his head and remained still. He could feel several hot, throbbing places on his ribs, his stomach muscles were cramped in anticipation of another blow and it hurt to take in a deep breath. He just wanted to curl into a ball but the 6'4" 220 pound Jaffa on his back was stopping him from doing that. Daniel tried to blink back the pain and think. 

The Jaffa in front of Daniel dropped to his knees pulling his swollen cock out of his pants. It was enormous and red with heat. Daniel took in the sight before him and gulped. Before he could wrap his mind around what they expected him to do with it, he felt his hips being dragged backwards placing him on his knees after all. His boxers were pushed aside and a thick finger enter his ass without warning. He tried without success to move away from such a brutal assault.

Daniel was being raped. He was Daniel fucking Jackson. Hero. Saver of planets. Ex ascended being. Friend to the Ancients and the Asgard and the Nox. This was not happening. Daniel, seething, took in his situation. 'What do I have. What do I need.' 

"Place it in your mouth Tau'ri!" Demanded the Serpent guard. Daniel nodded and moved his face toward his objective. He hissed in pain as the assault to his ass was continued. He could feel each digit enter him in rapid succession. He wrapped his hand around the cock in front of him. His hand appeared small in comparison. He began stroking the shaft. The Jaffa was making appreciative noises above him. "In your mouth NOW!" 

Daniel placed the head of the cock on his tongue then pretended to gag. He hunched his back and feigned a vomiting action. The Jaffa was distracted enough that Daniel was able to reach under his tunic and make a quick grab inside his pouch. He pulled out the symbiote, broke it into two pieces then plunged it back into the pouch. The Serpent Guard was doubled over in pain. The Horus guard took a moment to process blood from his dick to his brain. By the time he grabbed his knife from his boot holster behind him and turned back toward Daniel, the end of a staff weapon was plunged into his pouch. Daniel didn't fire the weapon though. He stood up and faced the man on his knees. He grabbed both sides of his head and swiftly snapped his neck. A silver glint caught Daniel's eye and he decided to make sure the job was done correctly. He stabbed the first Jaffa directly into the heart then turned to finish the job with Jaffa number two who was still alive and writhing in pain. Daniel knelt down to look him in the eye then stabbed him once mid-sternum. They were dead. 

Daniel sat on the dirt floor of the temple stunned, staring at the dead bodies. All thought was lost in a haze of white noise in his head. 'I killed them, they're dead.' He had just killed two people. He killed them with his own hands. 

'Jack? Where is he?' Daniel shuffled through his clothing scrambling to find the missing radio. "Hello. Jack, you there?" 

"Daniel. Where are you?" 

Hearing Jack's voice made Daniel feel less vulnerable. Jack's tone was underlined with annoyance for wandering off just as Daniel knew it would be. He closed his eyes feeling the protective cloak of the team starting to knit its way around him. 'Everything is going to be just fine.'

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief knowing Jack was on his way. He stood gathering his clothing that had been strewn about the dirt floor of the temple. He had a sinking feeling he knew where his missing bandana was. Deciding that retrieving the cloth most likely wedged underneath one of his attackers was not worth the effort, he turned to dress in the corner of the small area. His team was coming for him. He retreated to the far side of the temple, pressing his back into the corner and yanking his clothes on with hands that didn't want to function properly. His team was coming for him. It was over. Daniel kept the reassuringly solid wall behind him and sat down to wait.

* * *

Daniel had settled back into Jack's arms. Daniel had seen enough action in the past seven years. He'd been through and done some pretty distasteful things. By the time the telling was finished, Daniel had his hands wrapped in Jacks shirt to keep from shaking not knowing how difficult it would be to convey the brutality of his attackers. 

"You okay Daniel?"

"I'm fine." Daniel slowly inhaled Jack's familiar scent., overpowering the sense memory of sweating, aroused Jaffa forced in his face. 

"Oh come on Daniel. You can't tell me this is not affecting you. I know you want to play brave soldier but there are serious emotional scars that come from this kind of event."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes, actually. I am." 

Daniel wasn't shocked. He knew he had been in an Iraqi prison and he knew the types of missions Jack had been involved with. 

"Care to tell me about that?"

"No."

"Are you holding back Colonel O'Neill?" 

Jack was pissed that his own words were being thrown at him. "Daniel, I dealt with my baggage years ago. This is not about me. This is about you and your wound is still pretty damn fresh."

Daniel sighed. "I'm not saying that this doesn't affect me Jack." He turned to look the older man in the eye. "I'm still a human being. I'm just saying that it shouldn't define who I am. It shouldn't be able to limit my actions. I've put my life on hold long enough. Longer than I should have let it. I could have played the game and connected the dots in just the right order with Stillson and Frasier and you but I was being too stubborn to do it. Stillson annoyed the piss out of me. Not only does he look like a weasel." Daniel smirked briefly then continued. "He reminded me of just how horrifying this shit is." Daniel's eyes averted to his fingers absently playing with the gray hairs peeking through Jack's shirt. "You want me to take him seriously, I will. You want the full blow-by-blow report, you got it." He looked back up into Jack's face. "I just want to move on and nobody is letting me do that."

Jack let Daniels words float for a minute while he processed them. 

"Well ok then."

"Ok then? What does that mean?" 

"I'll talk with Hammond. I don't see why you have to have a 'breakthrough' with Stillson when you just had one with me. You sounded pretty accepting."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yea. I'll talk to him, Frasier and Stillson. Shouldn't be too much trouble to get you cleared for 'Gate travel soon." 

Daniel smiled, tears welling in his eyes. "Thank you for listening Jack." He scooted within kissing distance and lowered his mouth onto his lover's. 

When Daniel's hand covered Jack's crotch, he decided not to insult the man by asking if he was sure or not. Daniel is sure of everything he does. 

Daniel had already worked the buttons to Jack's pajama shirt and began exploring Jack's chest. Their kiss remained passionate as they pushed clothing aside. It didn't take long for their cocks to become engorged. Jack placed a knee between Daniels legs and began pumping their cocks together with one hand. Breaking away from Daniel's lips long enough to pounce on his neck, Jack took a moment to fully take in the sight before him. He had seen Daniel naked on many occasions but the amplitude of tonight's event combined with the look of pure lust in Daniel's eyes made him want to touch every inch of skin slowly. 

"Sit up for me babe." Jack instructed to a half dazed Daniel.

Daniel moaned not recognizing that words were being spoken.

"C'mon Daniel, get up on your knees for me babe."

Coming back to reality Daniel responded. "Jack, I don't want to do it like..."

"I know. I'm not going to do that. Trust me. Get up with me."

Jack took a moment to grab the tube out of the nightstand then turned toward the large bay window overlooking the lake. His knees might not approve of this position but he'd thought about this for a long time and this is how he was going to make love to Daniel. "Come over here Daniel. Kneel in front of me." 

Daniel got in his knees back to chest in front of his lover. The moon shining off of the lake gave a bluish glow to the entire room. 

Jack pointed to an area to the right of the window they were facing. "Look at yourself Daniel." The mirror above the dresser was what covered the area from window to door. Jack ran his arms around Daniel's waist then up his chest grinding his hips into his lover's. "You look so damn fuckable like this." 

The breath on Daniel's neck hit an erogenous zone and his cock surged upward. He tilted his head back and let Jack support his torso while he felt Jack's cock find its place between his ass cheeks. 

Jack could reach all of Daniel. After exploring the man's chest and inner thighs, he took his balls into his hand and gently fondled them while stroking his cock. Daniel was so hard he was ready to pop. Jack stopped his ministrations with Daniels cock and a moan of loss was heard instantly. 

Jack grabbed the tube next to him and liberally coated his fingers. Daniel turned around enough that he could sink into a kiss while Jack begun stretching him. The coolness to his entrance felt soothing before he felt the fullness enter him. Daniel broke the kiss and hissed clenching his buttocks tight. 

"Easy babe. It's just me. Open your eyes." 

Daniel opened his eyes and began kissing Jack again. He felt the muscle give way and pushed his finger in all the way. 

"Ohgod Jack." Soon Daniel was pushing against Jack's finger. When Jack felt he was ready, he pulled out his finger to quickly replace it with two. Daniel writhed in Jack's arms "Daniel. Look at me." 

Daniel processed the direction slowly opening his eyes and looking directly into his lovers face. They kissed exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Daniel's eyes had absolutely no blue to them whatsoever, pupils dilated with lust. His lips full and red. His cock impossibly hard. His knees spread wantonly. 

Jack pointed toward the mirror again. "Look at me Daniel." Daniel looked at Jack in the mirror. That was erotic as hell. "I've got my fingers in your ass Daniel." Daniel almost came just from the sound of Jack's voice in his ear. "Do you want me inside you now Daniel?"

"Yesssss. Pleeease Jack." 

Jack pulled the two fingers out and replaced them with three. Daniel hissed but adjusted rapidly pushing back against him. Jack quickly thanked the lord for flip-top KY and spread a thick coating onto his own shaft. He removed his fingers and lined up the glans to Daniel's entrance. 

"Daniel, listen to me. You control this babe. Take as much as you can as slow as you want ok?" He placed his hands softly on Daniel's hips and kissed the expanse of skin in front of him. 

"Jack, I don't think ..."

"It's ok babe. I've got ya. Just take it slow. Push yourself onto me." He continued blazing a trail of kisses across Daniel shoulders, neck and jaw line while rubbing his hands in small circles around Daniel's hips. 

Daniel pushed back against Jack's cock impaling himself. After the tip entered, Daniel stopped again clenching in pain. "Oh my god Jack! I don't think this is gonna work."

Jack grabbed Daniel's hips to stop him from moving. "Hey. Breathe Daniel. Open your eyes." Daniel opened his eyes once again grounding himself as to just exactly whose arms he was in. The arms of the man he loved were wrapped around him. He trusted Jack with his life. Daniel opened his mouth for the kiss. He wanted this man inside him more than anything. He wanted to share that connection. He wanted to feel that affirmation that this was it. This is the arms he wanted around him forever.

Daniel relaxed and plunged backward sinking himself onto his lover's cock. 

"Oh Jeezus!" Jack breathed. 

Daniel adjusted easily and began moving. Jack had to stave off the imminent orgasm quickly by thinking of hockey scores, Freya, and Carter's mind-numbing astrophysics lectures. Once he was under better control he encircled Daniel's waist then brought his arm up Daniels chest to grab hold of his shoulders on either side in order to gain his purchase. 

"Daniel, I can't wait...I'm sorry Daniel...I can't" He pulled Daniel toward him while ramming his cock inside Daniel as hard as his lust would carry him. Daniel put his hands on Jack's thighs and arched his back into the ride. 

"Do it Jack. Godyes!' He looked toward the mirror. Jack was lost in passion. His eyes closed in concentration. Jack adjusted his angle to graze over his prostate and Daniel couldn't hold back anymore. There wasn't a hand anywhere near his cock. "Jack. I'm coming!...yessss..."

The muscles tightening around Jack's cock did it. He fell over the edge to release deep within Daniel. "Daaanielll!"

Daniel sat still feeling the final pulses of Jack's shaft within him. He clenched his muscles to tease him. Jack let out a breath in his ear.

"Jeezus Daniel."

"Pretty good?"

"Oh yea. You ok?"

"Oh yea." They held each other a few more moments not moving.

"I'm gonna have to pull out now Daniel. You ready?"

"Yea." Daniel took in a sharp breath as Jack pulled out as gently as possible. "You didn't say that would hurt."

"Sorry. You ok?"

"Yep, I'm just fine." Daniel smiled and turned into Jack's arms falling back onto the bed. 

"Wait here I'll get you a bath ready."

"A bath? Jack I'm fine. I don't want to bathe right now. I want to bask in the afterglow for a while."

"We can bask in the afterglow later. I'll be right back. Bask while I'm gone."

Daniel heard the water running in the bathtub a moment later Jack returned with a warm cloth. "Flip over Danny, let me get ya cleaned up." 

"You are so not good at basking." Daniel flipped over. 

Jack's touch was gentle but Daniel could feel the sting of torn flesh. Jack discarded the red-tinged cloth. A slight amount of blood was expected the first time. 

"Let's get you into the tub." Daniel grumbled but allowed himself to be pulled from the bed, muttering about basking and the lack thereof all the way to the bathroom, where he found that steaming water and a tub big enough for two was quite sufficient for basking purposes.


End file.
